Irelia
Wenn Irelia gegnerische Champions mit Fähigkeiten trifft, erhält sie 6 Sekunden lang Steigerungen von Ionischer Eifer, maximal kann sie 4 Steigerungen haben. Normale Angriffe gegen Champions, große Monster oder epische Monster erneuern diese 6 Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = Irelia's normale Angriffe verursachen pro Steigerung als , bis zu einem Maximum von bei vier Steigerungen. Außerdem erhält '''Irelia bei vier Steigerungen |as}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gegnerische Champions, die von oder von getroffen werden, werden für 5 Sekunden . |leveling = }} |description2 = '''Irelia' springt nach vorne zu einem ausgewählten Ziel, verursacht , wendet alle Treffereffekte an und sich. Stürmende Klinge verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden gegen Vasallen. |leveling2 = % des Angriffsschadens|ad}}}} |description3 = Wenn das Ziel ist oder durch Stürmende Klinge stirbt, wird die Abklingzeit dieser Fähigkeit zurückgesetzt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder ) * kann nicht aktiviert werden, wenn Irelia' oder ist. * Stürmende Klinge erlaubt Irelia nur dann das Überqueren von Wänden, wenn dort auch genügend Platz für sie ist. * Der Schaden wird nicht angerichtet, wenn die Fähigkeit unterbrochen wird, bevor Irelia ihr Ziel erreicht. ** Stirbt das Ziel aber innerhalb eines sehr kurzen Zeitraumes (~ Sekunden), so wird die Abklingzeit dennoch zurückgesetzt. ** Aber dem Schaden kann nicht durch einen schnellen Positionswechsel ausgewichen werden, wie etwa bei . |video = Irelia-Q |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia kanalisiert, lässt ihre Klingen für bis zu Sekunden eine defensive Haltung einnehmen; währenddessen erhält sie eine Schadensverringerung von 40 % . Tanzender Widerstand kann nicht durch Massenkontrolleffekte unterbrochen werden. |leveling = |description2 = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden lässt Irelia ihre Klingen in die Richtung des Mauszeigers wirbeln wobei sie in der gezeigten Richtung und um sie herum verursacht. Der Schaden erhöht sich abhängig von der Aufladedauer um |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden| }} |description3 = Die wird sich am Ende der Kanalisierungsdauer automatisch in Richtung des Mauszeigers aktivieren. |additional = * Schnellzauber: Gedrückt halten und dann wieder loslassen, anstatt die Fähigkeit 2-mal zu aktivieren. * Ab |ap}} erreicht Tanzender Widerstand eine Schadensverringerung von 100 %. * Tanzende Fähigkeit keine getroffenen Gegner. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia schickt eine Klinge zum Zielort, welche dort für bis zu Sekunden verbleibt. Nach Sekunden kann die Fähigkeit erneut aktiviert werden, um eine weitere Klinge loszuschicken (die zwiete Klinge wird nach den Sekunden automatisch auf Irelia's Position gesetzt, außer sie ist ). |leveling = }} |description2 = Sobald beide Klingen gesetzt wurden, fliegen sie nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden aufeinander zu und verursachen an allen getroffenen Gegnern , diese für Sekunden und diese. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ist. * kann durch beide Aktivierungen aktiv werden. |video = Irelia-E |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia schleudert eine große Anzahl an Klingen, die sich explosionsartig nach außen auffächern, wenn ein gegnerischer Champion getroffen wurde. Gegner, die von den Klingen getroffen werden, erleiden und werden . Danach formen die Klingen eine Mauer, die Gegner verletzt und verlangsamt, wenn sie sich hindurchbewegen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sollte ein gegnerischer Champion getroffen werden, formen die Klingen nach dem Aufprall explosionsartig eine Pik-förmige Wand aus Klingen, die für ein paar Sekunden bestehen bleibt und Gegner zur Seite stößt, auch wenn diese nicht als markiert werden. Wenn ein Gegner sich durch die Mauer hindurchbewegt, erleidet er und wird für Sekunden um 90 % . |leveling2 = Sekunden}} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Irelia-R |video2 = }} }} cs:Irelia en:Irelia es:Irelia fr:Irelia pl:Irelia pt-br:Irelia ru:Irelia zh:艾瑞莉娅 |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * ist Irelias Freundin, da beide für die Sicherheit Ionias kämpfen - auch wenn sich ihre Methoden mittlerweile unterscheiden. * Der noxische General ist Irelias Feind. ** Es war Irelia, die bei der Rückeroberung des Plazidiums von Navori (Ionia) Swain seinen rechten Arm nahm.Irelia - offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte Zitate Die Zitate-Sektion befindet sich aktuell im Aufbau. Sobald die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, sind hier alle Zitate dieses Champions zu finden. Alte Geschichte Dieses Material ist veraltet und nicht mehr aktuell. Es dient lediglich der Archivierung. , ein letztes Mal, ihre dahinschwindende Seele zu verankern. Nicht gewillt, ihr Heim aufzugeben, erhob sich Irelia auf der Schwelle des Todes und auch das Schwert ihres Vaters erhob sich an ihrer Seite in die Luft. Irelia stürzte sich wieder in die vorderste Front, unbeeindruckt davon, dass die Klinge plötzlich zum Leben erwacht war. Die Waffe tänzelte mühelos um sie herum und setzte dem Leben unzähliger Noxier ein Ende, als diese nur vor Entsetzen starren konnten. Die so dezimierten Eindringlinge waren gezwungen, sich vom Placidium zurückzuziehen. Irelia wurde zu Ionias Anführerin der Wache ernannt und seit der Kampf um die Verteidigung ihrer Heimat auf den Richtfeldern weitertobt, hat es auch sie dorthin gezogen. |-|Liga Bewertung= Kandidat: Irelia Darum: 12. November, 20 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Eine mächtige, vierzackige Klinge durchtrennt die Luft für Irelia, als sie die Große Halle betritt. Die ungewöhnliche Waffe, die einst ihrem Vater gehörte, schwebt ohne fremde Hilfe zwei Meter über dem Boden. Irelia folgt ihr geistesabwesend, ihr Verstand ganz auf die ihr bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentriert. Abgesehen von ihrer makellosen Rüstung, die für diese Präsentation pflichtgemäß auf Hochglanz poliert ist, schert sich Irelia wenig um ihre äußere Erscheinung. Durch ihr wallendes Haar erhascht man auf ihr Gesicht nur einen flüchtigen Blick. Sie ist jung, auch wenn der jugendliche Funke in ihren Augen vom Blut der Schlachtfelder getrübt ist. Sie ist eine kühne Erscheinung, wie es sich für die Anführerin der Ionischen Wache geziemt. Trotz der Last der Verantwortung für Ionias Sicherheit auf ihren Schultern, sind ebenjene aufrecht und entschlossen durchgedrückt, bedeckt von ihrem Mantel der Schicklichkeit – Ionias höchster Auszeichnung. Das unberechenbare Schwert schnellt vor ihr auf die marmorne Flügeltür zu, hält aber unterhalb der Inschrift inne. Dort erzittert es unmerklich und stößt ein schrilles Heulen aus – ob aus Sorge oder vor Aufregung, ist unklar. Irelia geht ausdruckslos an ihm vorbei und tritt in die Schwärze. ;BETRACHTUNG Die Dunkelheit machte Irelia nervös. Dies war eine unsichere Art, eine Befragung durchzuführen. Sie fühlte, wie die Klinge um sie herum wirbelte und nach Bedrohungen suchte, die sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie hoffte, die Repräsentanten der Liga hätten die Weisheit, ihr mit Vorsicht zu begegnen, da ein Überraschungsangriff misslich enden könnte – für die Angreifer. Irelia hatte ein Händchen für Stahl. Er sprach zu ihr. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erweiterte ihre Sinne – eine Meditationsübung, die ihr Vater ihr beigebracht hatte, um verborgene Gefahren zu erkennen. Luft ist dasselbe wie Wasser, du musst nur auf die Wellen achten. Seine Worte klangen in ihrem Geiste nach. Was sagte er immer nach … Irelia machte einen Salto rückwärts, die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge eines Messers schnitt durch die Luft, wo gerade noch ihr Kopf war. Sie landete in der Hocke, als ein zweites Messer durch die Luft auf sie zu raste. Sie winkte die Klinge ihres Vaters herbei, doch diese war verschwunden. Die Gefahr spürend, konnte sie ihren Kopf gerade noch genug zur Seite drehen, um der Spitze des zweiten Wurfgeschosses auszuweichen. Sie wich nicht einmal zurück, als die Klinge durch ihre Wange glitt. „… jedes noch so kleine Kräuseln ist der Vorbote dessen, was kommen wird.“ Meister Lito tauchte aus der Finsternis auf, ein Stirnrunzel über seinen verbundenen Augen, zwei weitere Messer zwischen den Fingern seiner linken Hand festhaltend. „Ich rieche Blut.“ Irelias Kiefer fiel herab. „Vater?“ „Versuche nicht, es zu verstecken. Ich kann hören, wie dein Blut auf die Schindeln tropft.“ Irelia schaute herab. Die roten Tonziegel des Daches waren unverkennbar. Dies war ihr Heim. Doch sie hatte zusehen müssen, wie es vor Jahren widerlichen, grünen Flammen zhaunitischer Hexfackeln zum Opfer fiel. „Du weißt, was dies bedeutet.” Lito verbarg die Klingen in den blauen Falten seiner Robe. Er atmete scharf ein, seine Hände zeichneten vor ihm Kreise nach, kanalisierten Energie. Irelia wusste nur zu gut, was dies bedeutete: Disziplin. „Vater, warte …”, begann sie. Der Protest war vergeblich. Ein lautes Knallen kündigte den Angriff an. Irelia war zu langsam, um auszuweichen. Obwohl er zwanzig Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, schnellte der lange Stoff des Ärmels der Trainingsrobe ihres Vaters hervor und peitschte ungehindert über ihre Brust. Sie wurde zurückgeschleudert und rutschte die Schindeln hinab. Als sie das Gleichgewicht zurückgewonnen hatte, rollte sie sich wieder das Dach hinauf. Schindeln zerbarsten, als Litos erbarmungslose Schläge hinter ihr her donnerten. Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Chaotisch. Dein Geist ist vernebelt.” Lito wirbelte sein Handgelenk herum und der Stoff ergriff ihr Genick am anderen Ende des Daches. Mit einem weiteren Schnipser ließ er Irelia auf sich zu segeln, wobei er ihr einfach den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Sie konnte den verheerenden Roundhouse-Kick ihres Vaters kaum kommen sehen, der ihre heutige abschließende Lehrstunde einprägsam beenden sollte, als ein roter Fleck direkt vor ihr auftauchte. „Mir war, als hörte ich, wie jemand diszipliniert wird. Hast du Ärger, Irie?” freute sich hämisch eine Stimme. „Zelos!” Irelias Stimme überschlug sich fast. Zelos stand zwischen ihnen, sein rechter Arm blockierte den Roundhouse-Kick und seine linke Hand hielt den Ärmel seines Vaters fest, sodass Irelia sich befreien konnte. Der Stoff ließ ihren Nacken frei. „Hier, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.” Er grinste ihren Vater an, der, obwohl seine Augen verbunden waren, zurücklächelte. „Es ist nur gerecht.“ Zelos schleuderte ihr einen Säbel zu, doch bevor sie ihn zu fassen bekam, pflückte Litos anderer Ärmel ihn aus der Luft. Er sprang, drehte sich horizontal in der Luft und fing die Waffe ein. Die Drehbewegung stieß Zelos auf die Schindeln. „Alles klar, dann los!” Zelos zückte eines seiner Schwerter aus einer Scheide auf seinem Rücken und hieb nach seinem Vater. Der Hieb schien vollständig durch Lito hindurch zu gehen. Irelia sprang auf ihre Füße und schnellte mit einem vernichtenden Axtkick voran. Ihre Hacke traf die flache Seite des Säbels, den Lito abgefangen hatte. Zelos konzentrierte seine Energie in seinen eigenen Roundhouse-Kick als Gegenangriff und Lito war gezwungen, den Tritt mit seinem Arm abzuwehren. Der Säbel rasselte aus dem Griff seines Ärmels herab. Irelia verschwendete keine Zeit und tauchte nach der Waffe. Litos Ärmel bog sich nach außen, genauso, wie sie es erwartet hatte, doch dieses Mal war sie vorbereitet. Mit ihrer rechten Hand landete sie auf dem Stoff und nagelte ihn so auf den Schindeln fest. Sie wirbelte ihren Körper herum, sodass ihr Fuß gegen den Griff der Klinge treten konnte, wodurch der Stahl direkt auf Lito zuhielt. Er riss sich die Augenbinde vom Gesicht, als die Klinge in seinem Leib versank. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. „Irelia, was hast du getan?!” Lito rang nach Luft. Irelia starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Hast du genug?“ „Irelia, Vater ist ernsthaft verletzt!“ Zelos blickte ungläubig. Sie nickte. „Immerhin steckt ein Schwert in ihm.“ Litos schmerzverzerrter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, ersetzt durch ein ironisches Grinsen. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Irelia?“ „Mein Heim wurde zerstört, weil ich nicht die Kraft besaß, es zu beschützen. Ich werde bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen, bevor ich zulasse, dass Ionia so etwas noch einmal passiert.“ Ihr Ton war eisig. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht verbergen kann?“ Irelia lachte aus vollem Herzen, ein Geräusch, das sie fast schon vergessen hatte. „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir die Gelegenheit gegeben hast, meine Familie noch einmal zu sehen, doch mein Vater hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass einer unserer Schläge sitzt. Er trat den Ältesten bei, indem er während eines Regensturms auf genau diesem Dach keinen einzigen Tropfen abbekam. Laut den Aufzeichnungen bewegte er sich kein einziges Mal. Du kannst all die Bilder in meinem Geist betrachten, wenn du möchtest, doch ihre wahre Natur wirst du nie würdigen können.“ Irelia fand sich im Wartezimmer wieder, die Türen vor und hinter ihr waren geschlossen. Die Klinge ihres Vaters tänzelte selbstgefällig an ihrer Seite. Mit einem Lichtblitz teilte diese sich in vier Klingen und warf alle Türen um sie herum auf. Irelia holte tief Luft und schritt in die Liga. }} |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Datei:Irelia_Frostklingen_Screenshots.jpg|Frostklingen-Irelia Datei:Irelia_Lotusorden_Screenshots.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Datei:Irelia_Update_Screenshots.jpg|Irelia Skins ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . ; : * Ihre Pose ist eine Anlehnung an die Pose von auf dem Spielcover von " ". * Sie ähnelt aus den . * Ihr Outfit ähnelt dem von . ; : * Sie teilt das Thema mit . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Sonstiges= Trivia * Irelia erhielt im April 2018 ein Championupdate. * Die alte Irelia wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. ** Irelias alter "Hiten-Kampfstil" lässt vermuten, dass sie von Kenshin Himura ''aus dem Manga ''Rurouni Kenshin inspiriert wurde. *** In LoL-Forum nannte 'Xypherous' Irelia tatsächlich einmal einen "Drain-Tank / Assassin based on Kenshin".Post von Xypherous im na.lol-Forum * Irelia hat besondere Interaktionen mit folgenden Champions: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , und fast allen ionischen Champions.Video: Irelia Special Interactions ** Sie kommentiert auch Kills, das Platzieren von Augen, den Kauf bestimmter Gegenstände und Pings. Community & Geschichte * Riot-Mitarbeiter Morello sagte einst in einem Interview "Better nerf Irelia", was zu einem LoL-Meme wurde, das verwendet wird, wann immer ein Champion gerade zu stark ist und eigentlich generft werden sollte. ** Zu Irelias Championupdate bewahrheitete sich das Meme, da sie gleich einen Tag nach ihrem Release ein Hotfix bekam, was einen Nerf ihrer Basiswerte und einiger Fähigkeiten zur Folge hatte.Summoner's Inn: Irelia Hotfix Vorschau Ankündigung von ZenonTheStoic:Champion-Vorschau: Irelia, der Wille der Klingen Falls ihr zu den Lesern der Novemberausgabe von PC Gamer gehört, hattet ihr schon einen ersten Blick auf den neuesten Champion der Liga. Falls ihr die Ausgabe verpasst habt, dann ist es mir eine Ehre, euch Irelia, den Willen der Klingen, vorzustellen. Sie ist nicht nur das neueste Mitglied in einer Reihe schöner Damen, die der Liga der Legenden beigetreten sind, sie ist auch die Anführerin der ionischen Wache – was zudem zeigt, dass man es auch als Frau weit bringen kann, hat man die telepathische Kontrolle über Schwerter. Also passt auf! Irelia bringt einem alten Sprichwort eine neue Bedeutung ein: „Wenn du etwas wirklich willst, musst du deinen Worten mit einem riesigen Schwert Nachdruck verleihen.“ Hey, Augenblick … das ging doch so, oder? Diese alten Fähigkeiten sind eigentlich die neuen Fähigkeiten, erst entfernen, wenn die richtigen (=alten) vollständig sind Alte Fähigkeiten Irelia erhält Zähigkeit basierend darauf, ob sie ihren Gegnern zahlenmäßig unterlegen ist oder nicht. (Verrechnet verbündete Champions und gegnerische Champions): * Irelia erhält 0 % Zähigkeit. * Irelia erhält 10 % Zähigkeit. * Irelia erhält % Zähigkeit. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und . * Die Zähigkeit von Ionischer Eifer steigert sich multiplikativ mit anderen Quellen von Zähigkeit. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia springt zum ausgewählten Gegner, verursacht und wendet Treffereffekte an. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Klingenwoge das Ziel tötet, erhält Irelia zurück und die Abklingzeitverringerung dieser Fähigkeit wird zurückgesetzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder ) * kann nicht aktiviert werden, wenn Irelia' oder ist. * Klingenwoge erlaubt Irelia nur dann das Überqueren von Wänden, wenn dort auch genügend Platz für sie ist. * Der Schaden wird nicht angerichtet, wenn die Fähigkeit unterbrochen wird, bevor Irelia ihr Ziel erreicht. ** Stirbt das Ziel aber innerhalb eines sehr kurzen Zeitraumes (~ Sekunden), so wird die Abklingzeit dennoch zurückgesetzt. ** Aber dem Schaden kann nicht durch einen schnellen Positionswechsel ausgewichen werden, wie etwa bei . |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia's normale Angriffe sie. |leveling = }} |description2 = Irelia's normale Angriffe verursachen für 6 Sekunden zusätzlichen und die von Hiten-Kampfstil ist verdoppelt. |leveling2 = |absolut}}}} }} |description3 = |additional = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia greift einen Gegner an, verursacht und ihn um 60 % für eine bestimmte Dauer. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Irelia's prozentuales Leben geringer ist als das ihres Gegners, dann diese Fähigkeit für die o.g. Dauer. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia beschwört vier Geisterklingen, von denen sie eine sofort in Richtung des Mauszeigers losschießt. Diese Geisterklingen verursachen an allen Gegnern, die sie durchdringen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Danach kann ''Transzendente Klingen 3 weitere Male kostenlos aktiviert werden, wodurch sie jeweils eine der restlichen Geisterklingen losschießt. Zwischen einzelnen Reaktivierungen hat Transzendente Klingen eine interne Abklingzeit von Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Jede Geisterklinge '''Irelia für 25 % des Schadens, den diese an gegnerischen Champions verursacht hat und für 10 % des an Vasallen und Monstern verursachten Schadens. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |patchhistory= Patch Historie V8.24 * ** 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 Sekunden ⇒ 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 Sekunden ** 50 % ⇒ 40 % ** Die Aktivierung von „Tanzender Widerstand“ gewährt nicht länger eine Steigerung von „Ionischer Eifer“ (Steigerungen basierend auf getroffenen Gegnern werden immer noch gewährt). V5.6: * ** Schaden: 80/130/180/230/280 magischer Schaden ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 magischer Schaden V4.16: * ** Tschuldigung, Liebes: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Klingenwoge“ auch dann noch Schaden an ihrem Ziel verursachte, wenn sie mitten im Sprint unterbrochen wurde. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Gewährt nun immer Mana und wird entsprechend zurückgesetzt, auch wenn bestimmte Gegner getötet werden. V1.0.0.139: * Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 515 auf 546 erhöht. * Das Leben pro Stufe wurde von 85 auf 90 erhöht. * Der Grundwert für Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden wurde von 6,5 auf 7,5 erhöht. * Der Grundschaden wurde von 56,3 auf 59,3 erhöht. V1.0.0.138: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Blendungen und Schweigen von Irelia zu stark verkürzt wurden. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den zusätzliche nicht richtig abgefeuert werden konnten. V1.0.0.136: * : ** Die passive Heilung wurde von 10/14/18/22/26 auf 5/7/9/11/13 verringert. ** Die Heilung im aktiven Zustand wurde auf 10/14/18/22/26 verdoppelt. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 60/50/40 auf 70/60/50 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.134: * ** Die Markierung für Teammitglieder bleibt nun grün, bis alle 4 Aktivierungen genutzt wurden. V1.0.0.129: * ** Verkürzt nun zudem Schweigen und Blenden, aber erlaubt es nicht mehr, sich einfach durch andauernde verlangsamende Flächeneffekte zu bewegen, wenn diese Effekte mit anderen, ähnlichen Effekten (im Grunde Zähigkeit) kombinieren V1.0.0.123: * Irelia versucht nun ihr Ziel anzugreifen, nachdem sie mit zu einem gegnerischen Champion gesprungen ist. V1.0.0.121: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 70 auf 60/65/70/75/80 verändert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 85/135/185 auf 80/120/160 verringert. V1.0.0.120: * ** Heilt Irelia ab sofort für einen Bruchteil des tatsächlich verursachten Schaden (anstatt für einen Teil des maximal möglichen Schadens), aber die Heilung wird nicht länger verringert, auch wenn der Schaden durch einen Schild abgefangen wurde. ** Die Heilung bei Treffern gegen Champions wurde von 20 % auf 25 % erhöht. V1.0.0.118b: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 20/55/90/125/160 auf 20/50/80/110/140 verringert. * ** Heilt nun bei Treffern gegen Vasallen 10 % und bei Treffern gegen Champions 20 %. ** Verursacht nun normalen statt magischen Schaden. ** Der Schaden skaliert nun mit Angriffsschaden und Fähigkeitsstärke. V1.0.0.113: * Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 575 auf 515 verringert. * Das Lauftempo wurde von 330 auf 320 verringert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/135/190/245/300 auf 80/130/180/230/280 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9 auf 8 Sekunden verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 90/140/190 auf 85/135/185 verringert. V1.0.0.111: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von in der Kurzinfo falsch angezeigt wurde. V1.0.0.108: * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 650 erhöht. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 375 auf 425 erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 80/130/180 auf 90/140/190 erhöht. V1.0.0.105: Hinzugefügt * (Passive): Jeder gegnerische Champion im Umfeld von Irelia (bis zu einem Maximum von drei) verringert die Effektivität von Massenkontrolleffekten gegen Irelia. * (Q) ** Irelia stürzt nach vorne, um ihr Ziel zu treffen. Erzielt sie dabei einen Todesstoß, so wird die Abklingzeit von Klingenwoge zurückgesetzt und sie erhält die Hälfte der Manakosten zurück. * (W) ** Irelia beherrscht die Kampftechnik von Hiten, wodurch ihre normalen Angriffe ihr Leben wiederherstellen. Benutzt sie den Hiten-Kampfstil gezielt, so verursachen ihre Angriffe kurzzeitig zusätzlich absoluten Schaden. * (E) ** Irelias Angriff gleicht die Chancen an, indem er Schaden verursacht und das Ziel verlangsamt. Besitzt das Ziel allerdings prozentual mehr Leben als Irelia, so wird der Schlag das Ziel stattdessen betäuben. * (Ultimative) ** Irelia beschwört vier Geisterklingen, die sie auf Gegner schleudern kann. Diese verursachen beim Durchdringen von Gegnern magischen Schaden und entziehen ihnen somit Leben, mit dem Irelia geheilt wird. }}